


It's All So Sweet

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: diagnosis

  
Eyes trembling and heart knocking, Katie Bell felt like she was about to burst into tears.   
  
The facts, were these-when she was thirteen years old, Katie Bell fell in head over heels with her Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. He was older than her, taller than her, and had almost as much passion for the sport as she did. Long training sessions were tiredly welcome to Katie’s world, as it meant more time spent with the Captain, and would inevitably lead to their team winning more matches, which meant an even happier Oliver Wood.   
  
After a particularly gruesome loss though, and seeing the look on his face, Katie vowed she would do whatever it took to make him happy again-without the use of Quidditch. This task involved Katie trying to come up with new spells, sitting in the library attempting to learn his curriculum so she could offer homework services, and after both failed, she turned to her mother’s advice-food.   
  
So with the help of Fred and George, Katie found her way into the kitchen, and baked the first thing she found from rifling in the library-a strawberry rhubarb crumble.   
  
The plan couldn’t go wrong-she would find a way of getting it to Oliver without him knowing who sent it, leave an anonymous note, and then they would eventually fly off into the sunset together.   
  
It couldn’t have, in fact, gone more wrong.   
  
Despite having had the House Elves test out the dish, it was clear to Katie by the way Oliver was rushed to the Hospital Wing that they had lied to spare her her feelings. Then the sliver of hope that she would nurse him back to health was dashed when she found Cynthia Crowfoote by his bedside, their eyes gazing at each other lovingly as they held hands. The elder Ravenclaw girl had been in the Hospital Wing after an allergic reaction to some Pixie Puffs, and the two bonded over their stay.   
  
Katie watched from the sidelines, devastated as she watched Oliver win games for the girl, train for the girl, and even sit in the Ravenclaw stands when Gryffindor wasn’t in play.   
  
Katie vowed she would never cook again, for it could only bring about heartbreak, and that was a dish best never served.   
  
Fast forward to now, and as her eyes trembled with tears while her heart knocked around her rib cage, Katie surveyed her messy kitchen, not quite believing that she had finally brought it out of its early retirement.   
  
Closing her eyes, she briefly tried to will the whole situation away, desperate to figure out what had entirely possessed her to cook again.   
  
Percy. Percy Weasley.   
  
There, that brought a smile to her face. She blinked away the tears, and felt her heart start to glow. She was cooking for Percy. She had never cooked for him before, and he had never commented on it-had never made a quip about the obvious take-aways she would plate for the two of them, or how her salary allowed her to hire a nutritionist to nurture her body during the Season.   
  
It had been going on long enough, she thought. She, Katie Bell, would cook a meal for he, Percy Weasley, and by the end of the night, if she had any say in it, they would be engaged. She had her speech memorised, was fully prepared with her waterproof mascara, had the ring tucked safely away in a pocket, and for such a rookie, the dishes she had made weren’t too bad.   
  
The doorbell chimed. Percy. Katie smiled.   
  
Yes. Katie Weasley would sound nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been watching a LOT of Pushing Daisies when I wrote this.


End file.
